heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Press
| headquarters = Rantoul | distribution = | keypeople = William A. Christensen | publications = Comics | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = Avatar }} Avatar Press is an independent American publisher of comic books, founded in 1996 by William A. Christensen, and based in Rantoul. Avatar initially published only mini-series; however, they have since begun to branch out. Currently, Avatar publishes several ongoing series. History thumb|left|Founder and editor-in-chief [[wikipedia:William A. Christensen|William A. Christensen.|]] Avatar Press is most notable for their publishing of "Bad Girl" comics such as Pandora. Other bad girl books include Hellina, Lookers, The Ravening, and Brian Pulido's Lady Death. As part of an effort to expand beyond their reputation as a bad girl publisher, it offered a number of noted creators an opportunity to publish creator-owned books with no content restrictions whatsoever. Among the creators to take them up on their offer was Frank Miller, Warren Ellis, Alan Moore, and Garth Ennis. Lately, the company has taken to licensed comic book adaptations of famous sci-fi and horror shows from movies and television, such as RoboCop, Night of the Living Dead, and Friday the 13th. Avatar also has a strong web presence, launching Ellis' FreakAngels webcomic and the comics news site Bleeding Cool, helmed by Rich Johnston. Titles Titles that Avatar publishes fall into three general areas. Bad Girl Notable Bad Girl comics (often written by William A. Christensen and Mark Seifert) are: * Pandora (Avatar's flagship character) * Hellina * William Tucci's Shi * The Ravening * Lookers * Mike Deodato's Jade Warriors * Rob Liefeld's Avengelyne, Glory, and The Coven * Marat Mychael's Demonslayer * Tim Vigil's Webwitch * Brian Pulido's Lady Death (of Chaos Comics fame), Belladonna, War Angel, Unholy, and Gypsy * Medieval Lady Death * Everette Hartsoe's Razor * Jungle Fantasy, starring Fauna from the Threshold series' "Fauna, Jungle Girl" * Twilight, which, along with Twilight: Live Wire, was reprinted in Twilight: Raw * Mike Wolffer's Widow Adaptations Licensed properties Notable adaptations of licensed properties include: Sci-fi series, such as: * Frank Miller's RoboCop, based on his unused scripts for RoboCop 2 and RoboCop 3 * Stargate, both Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis * Species Horror series, such as: * Friday the 13th * A Nightmare on Elm Street * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre * George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead Other media Adaptations from other media (and reprints): * Alan Moore: ** Another Suburban Romance ** The Courtyard ** The Courtyard Companion ** Glory ** Hypothetical Lizard ** Light of Thy Countenance ** Magic Words ** Nightjar ** A Small Killing ** Writing for Comics ** Yuggoth Cultures and Other Growths * Max Brooks: ** The Extinction Parade * Joe R. Lansdale: ** The Drive-in ** By Bizarre Hands ** On the Far Side With Dead Folks * George R. R. Martin: ** Fevre Dream ** The Skin Trade Original works Avatar also publishes original works by comic creators: * Jamie Delano: ** Narcopolis ** Rawbone * Warren Ellis: ** Aetheric Mechanics ** Anna Mercury ** Apparat ** Atmospherics ** Bad Signal ** Bad World ** Blackgas ** Black Summer ** Captain Swing and the Electrical Pirates of Cindery Island ** Crécy ** Dark Blue ** Doktor Sleepless ** Frankenstein's Womb ** FreakAngels ** Gravel ** "ilium" ** Ignition City ** No Hero ** Scars ** Supergod ** Wolfskin * Garth Ennis: ** 303 ** Chronicles of Wormwood ** Crossed ** Dicks ** Stitched ** Streets of Glory * Christos Gage: ** Absolution * Kieron Gillen: ** The Heat * Steven Grant: ** My Flesh is Cool ** Mortal Souls * Jenni Gregory: ** Dreamwalker * Rich Johnston: ** Rich Johnston's Holed Up * David Lapham: ** Caligula ** Dan the Unharmable * Mark Millar: ** The Unfunnies * Alan Moore: ** Neonomicon * Eric Powell: ** The Goon * Zak Penn: ** Hero Worship * John A. Russo: ** Escape of the Living Dead * Tim Vigil: ** Faust ** Cuda: An Age of Metal and Magic ** Webwitch * Jonathan Hickman ** God Is Dead References External links * * * Avatar Press at Flickr Category:Avatar Press Category:Lists of comics by publisher